


Seeking warmth

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: I know Madarame's still a terrible person but, M/M, Sickfic, past flashbacks, that one part of Yusuke's confidant always stood out to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Being bedridden for several days, Yusuke can’t stop his mind from wandering around his memories.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Seeking warmth

“Yusuke!”

Silence.

“Yusuke!!”

Silence.

“BOY!! What are you doing, get up or you’ll be late for school!”

Annoyed at the lack of response, Madarame walked to the young boy’s bedroom with loud stomps, opening the sliding door with a quick swipe. 

Inside the partially darkened room, he saw a round lump hidden beneath the thick futon cover. He got close to it and peeled it off.

“You know you need to answer at once when I ask for you!!” He says, voice exasperated, as he looked down at the misshabaving child.

Instead of replying, the five year old boy simply opened his eyes slightly, trying his best to focus his tired eyes on his guardian. 

“Sensei… I don’t... feel well.” He said in a nasal voice.

He didn’t look well either. His face was sickly pale, his nose red from blowing it so much and his lips dry and cracked, probably from the constant heavy breathing. One or two bead of sweat were running down his forehead too. 

“I see, so you’re sick,” Madarame said, putting the covers down on him with more care. “Very well, stay home and rest then. But you’re going to school tomorrow.”

“Yes…”

Leaving him be, Madarame closed the door and ventured to the kitchen to prepare his own breakfast. 

As he was placing the rice inside the rice cooker, he decided to add a bit more than normal and give some to the kid. If he didn’t eat well, he wouldn’t get over that cold any time soon.

About 40 minutes later, the machine biped, notifying Madarame that the rice was done. He placed it in a small bowl, next to some grilled salmon and simple miso soup and brought the plate to the boy’s room. Without asking for permission, he got inside and set the food next to the bed.

“Make sure you eat Yusuke.” He tried to make his voice sound kinder, but the sharp tone he was used to utalice with the boy made the attempt fail. 

A pair of pale hands appeared from under the futon and pulled the covers down. With some effort, Yusuke got up and looked at the food.

“Thank you,” He said with a small cough, picking up the soup first and starting to drink it.

“Do you have a fever?” Madarame placed his big hand on Yusuke’s forehead, not feeling it very warm.

“I don’t know… but it’s hard t-to… breath and… it hurts when I swallow,” He said as he placed the bowl back down, not wanting any more food.

“No no,” Moving the hand on his forehead to his shoulder, Madarame made Yusuke’s body stay up and he gave him back the soup, “You need to eat all of these.”

“But it hurts…”

“It’s for your own good. Come on now.”

Somewhat hesitant, Yusuke grabed to bowl again and proceeded to take small sips from it, letting his heavy and tired body rest against his guardian’s, as if seeking the oldest man’s comfort.

It took an entire hour for him to finish eating. Once he was done, Madarame instructed him to go back to sleep as he went to do his usual daily business.

He didn’t hear anything from the boy during the rest of the morning or during lunch. Getting worried, he went to check on him to find him in a restless sleep. He woke him up and forced him to at least drink some water. The same events repeated in the afternoon.

It was already late in the evening when Madarame decided to check on him again.

“How are you feeling?”

Just like in the morning, there was no response. He opened the lights to see better, and found the boy motionless, with a very light breathing and his face alarming red. He quickly went to place his hand once more on his forehead to find the skin underneath scorching.

“Yusuke… why didn’t you say anything?!” He cursed under his breath, quickly glancing at the wall clock. Around 22:45. All hospitals were closed already.

A light tug on his kimono sleeve took his attention back to the bed.

“Sensei…” It was almost pitiful how weak his voice sounded. “I don’t feel good…”

“Yes boy, I know, I know,” He tried to reassure him by petting his head with gentle strokes. “I’m going to get help, don’t you worry.”

Yusuke kept looking at him, eyes barely open, and his tiny hand never letting go of the kimono. Not wanting to upset the sick child, and letting himself fall into a panic state, Madarame wrapped one of the blankets around Yusuke and scooped him up into his arms, holding him protectively as he walked to the phone in the house entrance.

Still without knowing what to do, Madarame dialed the first number that popped into his mind, nervously tapping his foot on the floor.

“Just a while longer Yusuke,” He said when he felt the boy’s thin arms wrap around his neck. “Just a little bit long-” The call registered. “K-kawanabe! Thank goodness you picked up! I need your help, my boy is very sick and I don’t know where I should take him.” He explained in a rapid voice, not even letting the other respond.

“W-why are you calling me for that? I don’t kn-”

“Please, his fever is very high and all hospitals are closed already! Where should I take him?!”

“W-well,” The voice from the other line sounded conflicted. “I know there’s a clinic in my neighborhood that runs late hours for emergencies, but it’s a bit far away from where you are…”

“That will do! Thank you!”

Madarame hang up immediately, grabbing his and Yusuke’s jackets and left the house without losing another second. He traversed the chilly night hugging the sick boy tightly. On his part, Yusuke had hidden his face on his sensei’s chest to shield himself from the freezing cold.

Even when they arrived at the clinic, neither of them let go of each other. After making sure his fever went down and giving him some medicine for the heavy cold, Madarame took the sleeping child back home. Being as quiet as possible, he placed him down on his bed, carefully tucking him under the covers and letting the boy's head rest on his lap. He stayed there all night, making sure the fever didn’t go up again.

  
  


***

A small cluttering sound startles Yusuke out of sleep.

He must have been dreaming.

Still confused, he lets his head fall to one side and notices a soft texture rub against his warm cheek. Finally opening his eyes, he finds Morgana curled up in a ball, sleeping on the crook of his neck.

"He wanted to keep you company."

Yusuke turns his head to the other side, from where the voice came from, and finds Akira standing next to the bed, tenderly smiling at him.

"Feeling any better?" He asks as he sits down next to him.

"I couldn't say for sure… my head still hurts." Yusuke responds, his voice sounding wrong even to himself.

"Sorry to hear that. I brought you some food if you're hungry though."

Hearing that, Yusuke takes his eyes up and sees a tray with a deep dish and a tall bottle resting on top. That must have been the clattering sound that woke him up.

"What is it?"

"Veggie soup and lemonade."

He grimaces. "I don't think those two flavour will combine well."

"But they'll do you good," Akira points out with a small chuckle. "Want to eat now?"

"Maybe in a bit."

As he says that, Yusuke reaches out to grab one of Akira's hand and places it against his cheek, still holding into it with a light wrasp.

"Ok," He nods slightly, letting his fingers lace with Yusuke's as he starts to rub gentle circles on his cheekbone. "You know, you get really clingy whenever you get sick. Not that I'm complaining though."

The artist lets to cool touch calm his heated skin for a few seconds before replying. "Mmmhh… I think I was like this even as a child."

Murmuring a low 'I see', Akira takes a few strands of hair away from Yusuke's forehead with his other hand and leans down to leave a soft kiss on it.

Yusuke closes his eyes, relishing in the affectionate gesture, and scoots over closer to his boyfriend. Gently, Akira makes the artist's head rest on his lap and continues to shower him with care, making sure to give his beloved Yusuke all he needs and more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Ultimate Sickfic, where both main character AND writer are sick! 
> 
> I just got really bored lying in bed for so many hours and did this. It's cliché, but it helped distract me for a bit.
> 
> Sorry if there are lots of mistakes or typos, I’m not on the right condition to thoroughly revise this. Thank you for reading it anyway <3
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
